Ancient Guardians
by thephoenixsong
Summary: SG1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem. The Guardians, a very old race that are once again are needed to help defect an enemy. SG1 and the Atlantis find out they know a few of these Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG-1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem, as they find out more information, a dangerous new enemy show themselves. The Guardians, a very old race that know about this new enemy, once again are needed to help defect them. SG-1 and the Atlantis expedition find out there are these 'Guardians' are people they know. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. Also the new enemy will not show themselves for a few chapters. I am going to set the history for y story first. Also I don't like the fact John in the second season of Atlantis won't be the military leader, I also don't like the new military personnel that has come the gate, so this story will not contain anything from the episode the Siege.

**Chapter One**

London, England.

A young woman that looked about 25 years old was standing in front of a whiteboard within a research lab. The lab was in the classic kind of old room that you found in the Victorian building's that most of the science department of the University of London were located in. White boards covered three of the four walls; high-rise worktops were located in the centre that was covered by physic equipment, computers and many books. Against the fourth wall stood four ceiling tall bookcases of which two stood either side of the door that lead out into the main corridor.

She looked younger then she was, with her long dark wavy brown hair that was up in a messy bun, when down her hair would reach her waist. Her eyes were a deep velvet chocolate brown that mesmerised anyone that came within 10 feet, her skin tone was a soft olive colour, which made people believe she travelled a lot, even though she hadn't took one step out of London for 10 years and her name was Allanda Astrum.

The board she stood in front contained the calculations of one of the brightest American students she had the pleasure to teach named Cassandra Fraser, she was a little puzzled about the equation at the beginning, it wasn't making any sense, the equation she saw looked correct in how it was written, but it didn't tie up to any of the other calculations on the board.

She was concerned about the imprecations of what the final equation lead to and she needed to know what made Cassandra decide to investigate wormholes in the first place. Cassandra's work lead Allanda to believe that maybe she knew about the Stargate, as all the equations was a confirmation of how the Stargate establishes wormholes. She needed to know if Cassandra knew about the Stargate and if she did she had to make sure Cassandra stop writing the equations down, as most people were not ready to find out about the Stargate at this moment in time. Also a lot of physicist would believe Cassandra was crazy; she couldn't let Cassandra's brilliant mind and young life be condemned by the science community.

She decided then she had to contact her father; she packed up her work ready to go home. Her father probably knew were the Stargate was at this minute and hopefully knew about Cassandra.

Athens, Greece

Olivia Williams was the young woman, well young for her people, but in human standards she was quite old. She looked about 24 years old, she had long golden hair that she kept in a ponytail for practical reasons, her skin was white as snow, her eyes were the one feature everyone remembered, they were a piecing icy blue in colour. Many people had commented before her eyes made her look stern and cold hearted, but she was the total opposite of those things.

She was the Historic Ancient Archive's Caretaker; she was in charge of the Ancients Archive located in the National Greek Library in Athens. Other then the Archive database for her race, it was also the monitoring station for all their outposts and border territories within the two Galaxy they had travelled to and colonised.

Even though the Ancient Archives were located in the National Greek Library, it had restricted access only to Ancients and those companied by Ancients that knew of their existence. Olivia had been given the responsibility of maintaining the archive for the last 10,000 years; the archive was one of the well-kept secrets on earth.

At this moment in time she was sitting comfortably in one of the huge armchairs that sat around the edges of a number of large 20-foot high stacks that were full of books and documentation of the high council. She was reading one of her favourite books that were written by the Phoenian Culture, when an alarm started to sound out from the monitoring room.

Startled she placed the book down in the table and hesitantly made her way to the monitoring room, it had been a long time since one of the outpost alarms were initiated. She was curious and wary at the same time about where the alarm was triggered. She approached the door and punched in her personal I.D. code on the keypad and placed her hand on the scanner, which scanned her DNA to verify who she was.

Once through the door the alarms went silent, she looked at the various monitors in the rooms, half were for the Milky Way and another half was for the Pegasus Galaxy. First she looked towards the sections that held the Milky Way monitors. When she didn't see any of the monitors blinking, she walked over to the Pegasus side of the room. She immediately saw what section was blinking it was Atlantis. A piecing fear flooded her body; she hoped the wraith hadn't finally found the lost city. She prayed that the beacon was only triggered by one of the human races that lived in Pegasus that were looking for a new trade route.

"Computer, calculate how long it takes a signal to reach earth from Atlantis?"

"9 months" The monotone voice of the computer replied. 'Well if it is the wraith we're to late to prevent it' she thought.

"Computer, can you tell what activated the power up of Atlantis?"

"An incoming wormhole from the Stargate." She felt relieved when she heard the computer say that, she knew the wraith never was able to get the gate address to Atlantis, as far as she knew there was only a handful of different races only knew the address and they were allies.

"Okay, can you now tell me the amount of power that activated the gate and identify the power source signature?"

"The power in the gate was 10,000 kilo joules and the power source signature was that of a zero point module." Now that did surprise her, she knew that meant the Stargate was activated by a 8 Chevron address and the only place she knew the address was written in 8 Chevron code was here on earth.

Something had to be done her mind repeated, humans from earth did not know the danger that lied in the Pegasus Galaxy and that danger made her people fleeing from their magnificent city.

She had to call the a High Council meeting, but that required the High Councillor's Permission and she didn't know were the High Councillor was, but she knew someone that did.

Colorado Springs, USA

General Jack O'Neill was sitting behind his desk staring at the large pile of paperwork that seemed to be growing faster then he could read though them. He let out a big sigh; he was starting to get a headache, a really big headache. Recently, in the last few months he has noticed, he was starting to get prone to them. It was days like this he wondered why he accepted the offer of becoming the General in command of the SGC. He missed the feeling of going though the Stargate. The adrenaline rush of a battle against Jaffa and the excitement of meeting different cultures of the planets they visited.

He took another big sigh, he looked dreadfully at the paperwork again and decided against not doing the paperwork and goofy off like he use to do when he was a Colonel. After all being General of a base like the SGC, the paperwork was important and needed to be completely on time, if it wasn't the safety of the base could fall and not to mention all the moaning he would receive from all the disappointed or angry scientist's. That was very good reason in his book to get it completed, he didn't want their moaning to contribute to his headache. Reluctantly he reached his hand out slowly to one of the stacks and picked up about one inch of the paperwork.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle come from the door that lead to the command centre, he looked up and saw an amused Colonel Samantha Carter standing in his doorway.

"What do you find so funny, Carter?" He asked frustrated. This caused Sam to bit her lip and try to get her composure back.

"Nothing Sir, Hard day?" She asked, the smile she had before, ever so slowly returned to her features.

"Yes actually, I want this day to finish now!" He said, as he looked up at the clock that was pinned up on his wall. "Any minute now!" He stated with hope that the clock would magically say 6pm instead of the 10am it was stating now.

"Ah well it was worth a shot! So what kind of pleasure brings you to my office?"

"Briefing, you know… SG-1's next mission Briefing… it was set for 9.50am" She smirked, knowing that he had forgotten about the briefing. He glanced quickly up to the clock again, knowing a minute before it stated 10am, but hoped it was a figment of his imagination. Yet it confirmed now that it was a few minutes pass 10. "Oh shit!" He whispered, which caused Sam to giggle.

"Carter, what have I said about giggling?" He asked, which made her try and fight her giggles. "I'll be out in a minute." He continued.

"Right! See you in a minute sir." She answered and dismissed herself back into the briefing room.

"So what's it you want to do?" Jack spoke directly to Daniel as he walked though the door; he knew this mission had to be of some interest to Daniel, as it usually always was the reason. Daniel looked at Sam then Teal'c wondering why Jack looked only at him.

"Why you looking at me?" He asked Jack wary.

"What rocks does this planet have that you want to look at?"

"What makes you think we only want to go to this planet because of ruins that I may find interesting?" Daniel asked innocently, Jack just stared back at Daniel, which made Daniel start to relent.

"Oh okay, this planet interests me because the ruins suggest a inference from the Trunnon's, which is the one culture we haven't yet encountered before on any planet. I believe this is interesting as the planet's address came from one of the new address you inputted into the computer system when you had the Ancient Download. So I need to find out how this planet could be inference by a culture a few thousand years after the ancients were no longer on this plain of existence." Daniel rattled off; he didn't register the reaction Jack had, when he said inference by the Trunnon's, but either did Sam or Teal'c as they both were looking at Daniel concentrating on what he was saying. Jack was in a stated that could only be called as shock, 'they're found Athea' was what Jack's entire mind kept saying over and over again.

He didn't want SG-1 to go to this planet, as it would rise to many questions that he didn't what to answer. But he knew it would be far too much more trouble if he didn't let them go, he knew they would find his secret out one day, but he hoping a lot later in the future.

"Okay." He quietly said, but it was loud enough for Daniel to hear and stop talking abruptly.

"What?" Daniel asked, he was wondering if his hearing was going; because Jack hardily ever agreed for them to go on purely archaeological mission that easily.

"I said okay Daniel, I haven't got time to disagree with you this time, maybe next time. I'm sure you all what an easy mission as well. So Okay, you have a go at 0800 hours tomorrow morning." Jack answered Daniel, then quickly got out of his chair and marched back to his office.

Daniel watched Jack go back into his office, he was concerned it wasn't like Jack to cut one of their missions briefing short. He looked at the other members of SG-1 he noticed, Teal'c had already left and Sam was looking at Jack though the door of his office looking as concern or more so then he was.

"Do you think his okay?" Daniel asked Sam.

"No I don't Daniel, he seems to be very stressed lately. I think the job is finally getting to him, so could you please try and not rattle him too much.

"Okay, Sam do you want to get coffee." Daniel asked.

"That's okay Daniel, I need to speak to the General, so how about I meet you at lunch." Sam spoke, finally turned away from looking at the General and finally at Daniel.

"Okay, that about 12.30pm?" Daniel asked.

"Sounds good, meet you there." Sam smiled at Daniel. He smiled back at Sam and slowly left the room.

Sam walked to the door of the office that had held her interest for the pass 10 minutes since Daniel had left.

"Do you need any help, Sir?" She asked the six most wonderful words Jack had very heard.

"Sam, you are a life saver." He answered, not realising he had said her first name. It made Sam's heart flutter. She closed the door to his office, noting that the blind's all around his office were drawn; this caused her a smile wickedly.

"So Jack, what can I help you with?" She asked sweetly. Jack head shot up at her calling him Jack, she had never, not even then they were downtime had she called him Jack. Noticing his reaction she giggled slightly, even though Jack hated giggle usually he didn't hate this giggle, as it sounded kind of seductive.

"You called me Sam, so I'm calling you jack." She told him, as she walked around his desk and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them.

"I'm going to get you slightly more relaxed, then we are going to go though all your paperwork, find out what's more important and start from there. How does that sound?" She whispered into his ear.

"Sound's great Sam, we could get into trouble though if they catch you giving me a back shoulder massage, it sends off the wrong signals." He answered; his answer caused Sam's hands to stop.

"And who is going to punished us you're the boss around here." She spoke even quietly then before. She knew she was on dangerous ground; she was purposely flirting with him. She made up her mind the night before, she wasn't going to let rules ruin her life, like her father told before he died, she deserved to be happy and rules be damned.

"Good point, please continue and Sam would you like dinner tonight, say my house about 8? We have things to discuss." Jack spoke as he turned his towards her; he wanted to look into her eyes.

"8 sound perfect." She answered and started to rub his shoulders again.

Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

John woke suddenly; startled by the dream he had just had, which was slowly filtering away and getting hazy. All he knew now was he had, had a nightmare that contained none of the horror's that laid in Pegasus, more like the horrors that were once his life.

"Which could be a number of things!" He mumbled to himself, as he turned and lay back down.

He lay there for about 30 minutes, but sleep wouldn't come again. He looked at his clock and noticed it was 5am. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he got up and dressed. The mess hall would be open soon; he could get some breakfast and a coffee and go to his favourite baloney on Atlantis.

John arrived at the mess hall at about 5.30am; the cooks had just started putting the food out. He walked over to the coffee counter and poured a cup. He walked to the countered to searched what the cooks had laid out, not really fantasying anything they has put out yet.

"Hey have you got anything hot to go?" He asked loudly to one of the cooks that went pass. His loudly spoke question also brought the attention of Elizabeth who also was nearby; she thought it was odd to find the major up so early. She watched him nod his head to one of the cooks, then leave the mess hall. Curious of were he was going she quietly followed him though the city.

She followed him to a part of the city they hadn't really explored yet, she went up to the door he went though a few minutes before, which slide open when she got near and noticed he was sitting on raised platform on a baloney that had fantastic views of the fore coming sunrise.

"I came here to be alone Elizabeth." John stated, which startled Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry I leave." Elizabeth spoke meekly.

"Don't you're here now and it's easy to get lost in this part of the city. Come sit the sunrise from here is fantastic." He said patting the raised platform next to him. Slowly she walked over and sat where he patted. A comfortably silence fell between them as they watched the sunrise.

"I come here to think, I call it my secret baloney, so please don't tell anyone." John whispered to her.

"I promise. I'm sorry for following you I was curious as to why you were up so earlier." She answered, as she leaned closer to him. John looked at Elizabeth and smiled slightly, he put his arm around her shoulder as she came closer.

"Can't sleep properly, had a nightmare." He uttered, relieving her of asking why he was up so early.

"I get nightmares of what could happen to us as well." She revealed.

"It weren't nightmares about the wraith Elizabeth, even though they are nightmare worthily. It was about my past ghost's and believe me I have a lot." He amused, 'of course she was going to believe it was about the wraith, she didn't know there were worst things in this universe then the wraith' John's mine thought.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked, concerned that he was dreaming about the past, she knew from his service record he had seen things she wish she ever will have to see.

"It's okay Elizabeth, I really can't remember much of the dream, I only know that it involves my past."

"You know, if you do ever want to talk I'm there for you, right?"

" I know Elizabeth." He uttered, as he looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Thank you, John. You aren't quite so bad yourself." She answered, while closing the gap between them and lightly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back John responded immediately by bring her back and kissed her passionately. Then they pulled back from their second kiss they rested against each other foreheads.

"What does this mean?" John asked.

"I hope it means you like me John, because I know I like you and find you very attractive."

"Oh the feelings mutual Elizabeth, but we were both leaders of Atlantis…" Elizabeth interrupted him by kissing him again.

"John I'm a civilian, rules and regulations, don't applied to us."

"Well if you're sure." John asked.

"I'm Sure." She answered.

"Good." He uttered, before gathering her up into a mind-blowing kiss.

_**End of chapter One. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem. The Guardians, a very old race that are once again are needed to help defect an enemy. SG1 and the Atlantis find out they know a few of these Guardians. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. Also the new enemy will not show themselves for a few chapters. I am going to set the history for y story first. Also I don't like the fact John in the second season of Atlantis won't be the military leader, I also don't like the new military personnel that has come the gate, so this story will not contain anything from the episode the Siege.

**Chapter Two**

**_London, Hammersmith, Allanda's Apartment, England._**

Allanda had got to the top of the stairs near her apartment carrying an armful of bags when she heard her phone ring, cussing she raced towards her front door quickly, placed the bags down and fumbled around with her keys, trying to find the right one.

"Hang on, I'm nearly there," She kept repeating under her breath. She finally managed to open her door and she dived towards the phone a few yards away.

"Hello?" She asked down the month piece breathless. She heard someone chuckle back to her.

"What have you just ran the London Marathon or something?" The person asked.

"Olivia! My god long time no hear or see for that matter and no I haven't just ran the marathon, the marathon was about a month ago. Even though I feel like I have just finished the 26-mile long race. Can you hold on for a minute I need to get my shopping, I left it outside trying to get to the phone?"

"Sure, I have for eternity!" Olivia replied, her statement made Allanda laugh loudly.

"Yeah, don't we all. Just be a second." Allanda replied, she then put the phone down on side of the table and went to collect her shopping.

"Okay, I'm back. So what's the call for? It's unusual for you to phone."

"One name, Atlantis!" Olivia dramatically uttered. Allanda was surprised into silence for a few seconds.

"Tell me everything?" Allanda demanded.

**_Colorado Springs, Jack's House, USA._**

Sam had been chatting for the last half an hour with Jack and she knew somehow what they were talking about, wasn't what he wanted to talk about earlier.

"Sir, What's the reason I'm there? I'm sure you're not talking about what you want to talk about!" Sam attentively inquired. Jack let out a big sign knowing what he was about to declare; she would take it the wrong way at first.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will let me finish what I am about to tell you, before saying anything." He remarked, being very cryptic.

"Sure!" She sincerely responded, while she took a sip of wine.

"Sam, I have handed in my resignation and the president has accepted it, with…."

"What?" She yelled interrupting his little speech. "Are you crazy…" Jack interrupted her when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I asked you to promise me that you to let me finish and I hadn't finished what I was going to say." He spoke forcefully.

"Okay." She mumbled into his hand.

"As I was saying." He continued while taking his hand away, "with an exception. I don't want to leave the SGC Sam, just the Air Force. I handed in my resignation with the compromise that I would remand the commander of the base, but as I civilian." He concluded, he took his glass of wine and downed it. After he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He looked over to Sam once he realised, she hadn't yet said a word and she looked stunned.

"A civilian… but you love the Air force, why would you leave? To stay on as a civilian changes nothing? She asked puzzled.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. Nothing changes except for one rule and regulation that I have wanted to be out of the way for quite sometime now!" He aloofly said.

'Oh my god,' Sam's mind repeated. She sat back further into the chair shocked.

"We can finally be together." She whispered.

"Yeah, that's the beauty of it, that is if you want us to be together?" He spoke up confident at first, but then not so sure of himself and his decision by the end of his statement. Her head snapped around quickly towards him.

"Of course I do, it's just a bit of a shock that we now can be together after so long. Give me a day or two?"

"Of course I can, I don't retire until Friday, which is another three days." Silence fell between them as the magnitude of their situation slowly started to sweep through them.

The doorbell broke the silence, Jack got up off the chair and went to the door and he snatched it open, a surprise waited him.

"On my good lord, what the hell are you doing here?" He spoke excitedly and gathered the person into a hug.

"Well I'm on what we would call spring break, so I decided to surprise everyone. I went to Sam's, but she wasn't there, so I came here." She jumped out of her seat when she heard Cassandra's voice.

"Oh I see I'm your second choice." Jack uttered, factitiously looking hurt, but he couldn't keep his smile off his features for long.

"Cassandra!" Sam screamed running towards the door. Cassandra pulled away from jack and hugged Sam stunned.

"Sam? You're here… alone at Jack's house!" She exclaimed, confused.

"We had things to discuss." Jack said seriously.

"Alone?" Cassandra questioned as she went into the living room, the adults following her, she looked around to make sure Daniel or Teal'c were hiding just around the corner. She suddenly turned around with a revelation.

"Oh my god, you two are together!" She stated plainly, a little excitement making it's way into her voice.

"Not yet Cassie." Sam stated, again Cassandra was utterly confused again.

"What do you mean by not yet?" She asked a little suspicious.

"Friday." Jack pronounced.

"What about Friday?" She asked, wanting a clear answer.

"Come Friday Cassie, rules and regulations won't apply to me and Sam, as I retiring and becoming the civilian leader of the SGC." Jack answered.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, finally." Cassandra screamed at the top of her lungs, while jumping up and down on the spot.

_**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy.**_

John found himself standing on the outskirts of a woodland area, it was pitch black and in the distance he could hear screams that were full of fear and intense pain. He hated when he heard someone scream like that, especially now as he realised he couldn't help, due to the fact that he was dreaming and he knew it. He found that he was stuck to the spot; the only part of his body that he could move was his head.

He dreaded what his mind was making him watch, he didn't yet know if what his eyes was witnessing was a memory or just a dream, but he had a sinking feeling that it was a memory, as he kind of recognised where he was, but wasn't sure due to it being night-time.

To his far left he could see a group of people running for dear life. Suddenly to his right-hand side their was a sudden bright light source that illuminated the people's faces that were running towards the light, he looked away from the people's face that showed the fear they felt for the terrifying situation they found themselves in, towards the light source and he was a Stargate that had green blue chevron lights, indicating that this Stargate was in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Allanda, Secure the gate!" He heard his own voice shout towards one of the people standing at the foot of the Stargate. He quickly looked back to the group of people running towards the Stargate, he saw himself looking about 10 years younger.

'Oh my god, no I can't watch this, I don't want to be there, don't want to experience this again' His mind shouted. He now knew he was watching one of the most terrifying memory that he had ever experienced. He tried to look away, but now his head no longer could move, it was like his sub-conscience wanted him to remember the scene in front.

His younger self looked behind his back, startled he tripped over something. John saw the pack of Wraith running towards them. The young boy in his arms screamed out as they hit the ground and his younger self screamed out in pain, his ankle twisted.

"Lucan!" Allanda shrieked as she was his younger self-fall. She ran towards him.

"Lucan, come on I help you up. The Wraith aren't far behind." Allanda exclaimed as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Allanda forget it, take the boy I hold them off for as long as I can. Just take them back to Atlantis." His younger self uttered.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Allanda Shouted back.

"Allanda, I will come though after you, now take them. I see you soon!" He replied. Allanda looked at Lucan and he looks pleaded with her, she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay I'll see you soon and it better not be a dead body I see." She reluctantly answered. She stayed a few minutes longer.

"Allanda go their nearing." Lucan forceful voice shouted at her. She closed her eyes, feeling slightly guilty she was leaving her brother behind, then she quickly scratch up the boy he had been carrying into her arms and ran towards the Stargate, tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

John never watched this memory from this angle before; it didn't make it any less painful to watch. He watched Allanda go, knowing that she still felt the guilt of leaving him behind this day. Suddenly his eye slight was drawn back towards himself. He watched the scene he had relived many times before unfold in front of his eyes, the day he had many life times taken from him.

He watched as he saw himself slowly kill the numerous of wraith that had surrounding him, but not before they each feed of him. His screams filled the night sky, then there was only one wraith left, the one that taken the most lives off of him, as this wraith started to feed, he also felt the pain again of the life slowly being drained from him. He collapsed to the floor and screamed out. His mind still would not let him wake from this terrible nightmare.

_**Mean while in another part of the city**_

Dr Beckett approached the control room, on a mission to seek out the expedition's leader and force her to go to bed, he had overheard two technician as he was going to bed that Elizabeth was still up and it didn't look like she was near finishing what she was doing. He had warned her only a week ago to take it easy, as her blood sugar level was a little low, meaning she had to eat properly and sleep at least 6-8 hours a night. It looks like she hadn't taken his advice.

He didn't want her collapsing due to her health; she was the only person good enough to the leader of this place. He believe she should delegate more, he had even seen John forcefully tell her she couldn't carry on the way she was or she burn out and that she should delegate some of her work, after they had that argument she did start to give some responsibilities to other people, but it sounded like her old habits were back.

He saw her leaning over a desk a little bit, writing fast. A little bit annoyed now that the conversion he heard was true he marched over to her office.

"Elizabeth!" He said in a strict voice. Elizabeth looked up startled she hadn't heard him come in.

"It's not what it looks like!" Elizabeth answered, knowing why he was here.

"Oh no, it looks awfully like work." He said as he grabbed what she working on off the desk, Elizabeth tried to get it back from him, as what she was working on was something personal. He glanced over the piece of what he thought was paperwork and looked slyly back at Elizabeth, whom now had placed her head on her hand and her elbow leaned on the table and was looking at him blankly.

"What is this?" He asked carefully, trying to make her angry.

"John's birthday's coming up, I'm writing what you got in your hand for a part of his present. This is the only time of day that John isn't around, after I had finished that I was going to go to bed." She answered.

"Well I don't know if about I'm about to say is appropriate, but this is a beautiful piece of writing. Are you sure John will appreciate it? Also it seems pretty personal." He mumbled.

"Yes John will appreciate it Carson and it's personal for a reason, a reason I hope John will only ever find out about." Elizabeth answered. Carson head shot up.

"You and John, since when?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Elizabeth answered and asked at the same time.

"I suppose not!" He uttered. Elizabeth got out of her chair and stretched out her hand.

"Can I have it back please Carson?" Elizabeth asked looking at the piece of paper he still held firmly in his grasp.

"Oh Sorry, sure. You finished then?" He answered.

She nodded her head yes, she left the office and Carson followed her. Silently agreeing to walk her back to her room, which was situated just down the hall from his. They silently walked through the halls of Atlantis, when they heard a blood-curling scream, which Elizabeth automatically knew was coming from John's quarters.

"John!" She whispered and raced towards his room, with the doctor not far behind. She reached his door and punched in her override code. She started towards the body on the bed that was struggling with the bed covers. Carson suddenly appeared next to her, they weren't sure what to do, he was still screaming. Half of the corridor's inhabitants arrived at the door, wanting to know why they had been wakened.

"We have it wake him up Carson?" Elizabeth spoke.

"I'm not sure if that's wise, the shock of waking from the kind of nightmare he seems it be having, could cause him to have heart attack." Carson explained to Elizabeth. John started to mumble a few words, but they were spoken so quietly they couldn't make them out. Only when he said a few words a few minutes later, Elizabeth recognised them as being from the ancient language. Elizabeth laid her hand on his shoulder; more for comfort, for her then him.

"He just spoke in ancient, I didn't know he knew anything of the language?" Elizabeth uttered. Carson noticed that John calmed down dramatically when Elizabeth touched him. Suddenly Elizabeth was pulled down towards John, whom had wakened in the last few seconds. He gathered her into his arms, she held him close as he sobbed into her hair.

Carson recognising this had now become a private moment, turned towards the door.

"Come one people move, nothing to see there, all go back to bed now." He said urged the people out of the room.

"Carson!" John spoke, his voice harsh from his screaming and crying. The doctor stopped and turned back towards the couple. "Thank you!" John continued, grateful that someone had turned the people away.

"Your Welcome, John I want to see you tomorrow morning in the infirmary bright and not so early. Make sure his there, Elizabeth." Carson ordered.

"Okay." John answered, not even arguing about going to the infirmary, which worried the two doctors immensely. Carson slowly retraced his path back out of the room, just as the door was closing he heard John ask Elizabeth to stay, whom answered with a simple yes.

He stood outside the Major's room a little longer, slowly trying to come to terms with what he found out in the last half an hour or so. He chuckled a little and whispered, "From now on I think things are going to be interesting."

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem. The Guardians, a very old race that are once again are needed to help defect an enemy. SG1 and the Atlantis find out they know a few of these Guardians. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. Also the new enemy will not show themselves for a few chapters. I am going to set the history for y story first. Also I don't like the fact John in the second season of Atlantis won't be the military leader, I also don't like the new military personnel that has come the gate, so this story will not contain anything from the episode the Siege.

**Chapter Three**

**London Gatwick Airport**

"Where are we going?" Olivia said frustrated.

"You told me on the phone to get to London as soon as I could. Once I get through customs, you automatically tell me we're getting onto another plane. Can't I even rest a little?" She continued, trailing behind Allanda with her suitcases as Allanda raced ahead.

"You can rest once we're in the departure lounge." Allanda answered. Olivia just glared at her, she wanted to know where they we're going.

"Allanda! Where are we going?" She shouted, her angry getting the better of her. Her shout caused a lot of people to stare at them, which Allanda was the only one that noticed.

"America." She answered quietly. Allanda's answer caused Olivia to stop dead in her tracks. Allanda didn't realise Olivia has stopped, until she was 20 feet in front of her. She turned around and saw a furious Olivia standing behind her. She timidly walked back to Olivia cautiously.

"America! With no explanation as to why?" Olivia said calmly. Allanda knew when Olivia answered calmly, but you could physically see how furious she was, she was beyond furious, if that was possible.

"We are going to see my father, I believe he is the only one who can explain what's going on, but we really can't discuss this in length in public. I have booked us into a VIP lounge, where there should be less people. I will fully explain myself once we are there, can we now please leave." She pleaded.

"Okay only because we're going to see uncle Titas." She answered a little but calmer.

Jack's House 

"I can't believe you're letting me come into the SGC to work with Sam." Cassandra squealed loudly, causing Jack to wince. Her squeal had hurt his ears.

"Well you're taking Physics at University, so that one day you will be able to work at the SGC. So why not get some work experience when you're on Holiday. Of course any day you want to meet up with some old friends you don't have to come in." Jack answered, while pouring his morning coffee.

The night before it was decided Cassandra would stay with Jack that night, because she had travelled a long way and by the time Sam was ready to go home, Cassie has crashed out on one of the couches and Sam didn't have the heart to wake up.

"Do you want me to get your case, so you can go straight to Sam's after you finished today?" Jack questioned.

"No, I was wondering if I could stay here another night? I don't usually spend that much time with you, when I'm home. I like to spend some quality time with you, anyway I think I will be seeing Sam enough around here." She finished cheekily. Jack just shook his head.

"Cassie you don't have to ask your welcome anytime you want." He answered her original question, but ignored her statement about Sam.

Atlantis 

John slowly woke up feeling an unusual warmth surrounding him; he slowly opened his eyes. He woke up to the sight of Elizabeth snuggled in his arms, he lean back wondering how they got into this situation, he clearly remembers going to bed alone. He suddenly remembered having woke up from a nightmare the night before and Elizabeth was there, trying to calm him down, with a lot of others outside the door. Then him asking her to stay and Carson making him promise to come to the infirmary in the morning. He settled back down and held her a little tighter.

"My Elizabeth." He whispered in Ancient. This woke up Elizabeth whom wasn't fully asleep; she slightly startled John, as she turned around to face him. She was curious to find out how he knew Ancient.

"That was Ancient John." She stated. "How do you know Ancient?" She demanded. John just looked at her not knowing how to answer her.

"John, What aren't you telling me?" She demanded more forcefully, realising by the look on his face he was hiding something from her.

"I can't …can't tell you … I promised I wouldn't say!" He answered, his hand turned away from her. He knew if he looked into her eyes he would, as you say it 'spill the beans' about what he promised he would keep quiet.

"John look at me!" She asked. "John if this effects Atlantis at all you need to tell me, I don't care if you promised or not." She continued and John slowly turned at look at her.

"Elizabeth, I will tell you, but promise me not to get angry. What I'm about to tell you will shock you, I think! Okay there goes, I'm not exactly human." He paused testing the waters. Elizabeth wasn't that surprise and that confused her and him, as he could also tell she wasn't that surprised.

"What do you mean not exactly human?" She answered hesitatively.

"I'm Ancient!" He quickly spoke, while closing his eyes not wanting to see her expression. She was slightly stunned, but wasn't surprised again.

"John, I think I have always known deep down." She stated, surprising herself and John. They just stared at each other for a long time until a question came to Elizabeth.

"Who did you promise that you wouldn't say anything to?"

"I promised and was ordered by my father. His in the air force as well and you know him well I think."

Planet Athena 

"So when did Cassie get here?" Daniel questioned Sam, while studying a ruin full with Ancient writing, written all over it.

"Last night, she's staying with Jack for a few days." Sam answered, bored just sitting watching Daniel. There was no scientific reason to be here at this moment, she was sure there will be with all Ancient writing's there seemed to be.

"Jack? Since when has he been Jack to you?" Daniel uttered.

"Since yesterday, Daniel he told me that on Friday his resigning to become the civilian leader of the SGC." Daniel's head turned towards Sam fast, which caused him to get a little dizzy.

"Meaning no regulations in the way!" He screamed delighted for both her and Jack.

"Yeah I know!" She answered. She had the biggest smile on her face that she couldn't seem to make disappeared. Daniel returned her smile than turned back to the wall.

"Hey Sam, it says here there's an archive of Atlantian treasures behind this door. That means this isn't a Trunnion outpost, but an ancient one. If I could only figure out how to open the door." He muttered to himself.

"Daniel, maybe the Trunnion culture an Earth was an Ancient culture. The city of Troy was once described as one of the most powerful cities since Atlantis."

"You could be right Sam!" He offhandedly answered.

"Hey, I've found the handle."

"I would be careful Daniel Jackson." Teal'c reminded his absentminded friend.

**Washington, D.C.**

Olivia was sleeping in the hotel bed that Allanda had organised for them. The minute they arrived she was out like a light and Allanda left immediately for an appointment that was 3 hours ago and Allanda had just returned. She went towards the phone and ordered some coffee up to the room. 10 minutes later it arrived and Olivia still hadn't woke up even with Allanda trying to be as loud as she could.

Olivia finally woke up when Allanda poured the coffee into two cups. Olivia stirred in her sleep and her hand went immediately out towards the direction of the armour of the coffee.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty's finally up." Allanda spoke while passing the cup of coffee to her.

"Ha, ha I haven't had much sleep in the last 36 hours, I like to see how you feel like after taking 2 plane trips to half way across the world." Olivia bit back to Allanda; silence filled the room while they finished their coffee.

"Where did you go?" Olivia asked more awake for civilised conversation.

"To the white house to ask a old friend for a favour that he owes me." Allanda answered while clearing away the coffee cups.

"Who do you know there?"

"The president!" Allanda answered making sure she answered then Olivia had taken a sip of her coffee. Her answer made Olivia to slightly choke on her coffee.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah who better to ask were my father is then the commanding chief of the air force." She stated then looked around the room for the bags. Olivia stared at her suspiciously.

"Tell me we are not going somewhere again?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow. I found out father works for a classified top-secret base called the SGC in Colorado Springs. Guess what the initial's SGC stands for?" Olivia just shook her head, not really in the mode for guessing games. This caused Allanda to sigh deeply and roll her eyes. "Stargate Command!" She continued.

Planet Athena 

Daniel slowly released the lock on the door to the temple they were investigating and the entrance rose up into the roof. Turning on they touches and turned towards the opening, they saw a long dark corridor. They cautiously walked though the entrance, immediately lights came on from the sidewalls.

"Defiantly Ancient." Daniel muttered.

They walked down the corridor, which opened up into a large room. They stood at the threshold of the large room in awe. The room held mountains and mountains of Ancient technology.

They finally walked into the room in silence each of them going in different directions.

Sam walked over to a table that held lots of Ancients gadgets. She cautiously touched one expecting it to light up, like other technology that was made by Ancients they have encountered before, but nothing happen, it just stayed dead.

"Daniel nothing's working" She shouted not knowing where he was.

"I believe you need the gene to activate a lot in this room." Daniel answered from behind Sam, which caused her to jump from surprise.

"Jesus, Daniel don't do that!" Sam stressed.

"Do what?" Daniel asked innocently, looking up from a thin metal pad he was looking at.

"What's that you got there?" She asked curious.

"It's a miniature version of the Ancient Database that Jack had download into his head, but it doesn't hold as much information."

"Okay. Here what we are going to do, we will go back to the Stargate and get a few more teams to help to move this stuff to the base."

"I concur that is the best course of action Colonel Carter." Teal'c confirmed.

Teal'c and Sam turned towards Daniel waiting for his reply, but want they saw was a shocked Daniel, with his month hanging open.

"Guy's is it me or this is Jack in this picture?" Daniel asked as he turned the metal pad around.

**End of chapter three………. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG-1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem, as they find out more information, a dangerous new enemy show themselves. The Guardians, a very old race that know about this new enemy, once again are needed to help defect them. SG-1 and the Atlantis expedition find out there are these 'Guardians' are people they know. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. I am going to set the history for the story first. Also I don't like the fact John in the second season of Atlantis won't be the military leader, I also don't like the new military personnel that has come the gate, so this story will not contain anything from the episode the Siege.

_**Planet Athena**_

Sam and Teal'c were shocked, as Daniel was when they stared at the picture, the resemblance that the person in the picture held to Jack was uncanny.

"What is the possibility that this is one of Jack's ancestor's?" Daniel asked, as according to the information displayed the picture was 10000 years old. Daniel's mind could only believe the reason why the person looked so much like Jack, must be because he was one of Jack's ancestors.

"Daniel, what you have just asked is impossible, there is no possible way that this person in this picture is a relation to Jack's!" Stressed Sam, while pointing at the picture.

"Um, Why?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Because of evolution and the number of generations between when this picture was taken, to now. Think about it Daniel, it's about 400 generations since this picture was taken. The amount of genetic material that this person has passed onto form the genetic make-up of someone today is so minimal, it is so negligible to even mention." She explained.

Daniel wrapped his mind around of what Sam had just mentioned and the weight of the realisation of the implications of Sam's speech hit him like a truck. 'That means, that's JACK!' Daniel's mind screamed.

"So you're telling me that this is Jack?" Daniel asked, he needed his suspicions to be confirmed.

"I know it should be impossible Daniel, but with everything we know about in modern science, about genetics states that this is the only possibility. Meaning Jack's over 10000 years old!" Sam confirmed, not quite believing what she had just said. She didn't know how she felt about the revelation, only that right now she felt numb and slightly confused.

"Um, not to drop another bomb shell or anything, but it doesn't only mean Jack's over 10000 years old, but that he is also not human, his ancient Sam!"

**_SGC_ **

Allanda and Olivia's taxi pulled up to the main security gate of the SGC, Allanda got out of the taxi while Olivia stayed behind to pay the driver. Allanda walked up to one of the Airman station at the main gate.

"Good afternoon, we're here to see General O'Neill here's our clearance!" Allanda spoke firmly handling over the letter on presidential stationary and stamp and sealed. The letter stated that General O'Neill was not to be told they were here, as this was a surprise visitation. The airman who read the letter assumed this meant a surprise inspection, so stood up straighter.

"Please wait here, while I get your security passes." The airman ordered.

Allanda turned around just as Olivia was getting out of the taxi and went over to help with the suitcases. Once their belongings were safety out of the way, the taxi pulled away. The airman emerged from the security hut and handed over their security passes.

"Airman Hughes here will take you down to the general's office, ma'am"

"Thank you airman." Allanda and Olivia spoke together and airman Hughes quickly picked up their suitcases before they had a chance to pick them up themselves and lend the way into the mountain.

The ride down in the elevator was a silent one, but Olivia for some reason couldn't keep the smile off her face. It had been a really long time since she last saw her uncle; he had always been her favourite uncle and couldn't wait to see him. Actually in the last two days she had seen more people then she had in the last 1000 years, due to being stuck in the library unstop.

At one time the library had over 500 visitors a day, but with the modern technology the humans had developed; many of her kind didn't see any reason to go to the library when now days all the information they needed could be found on the internet.

"Why are you smiling?" Allanda questioned.

"No reason, just that it's good to be out of the library."

"You've been out of library for two days."

"But I've been exhausted for the last two days with you jet setting me half way across the world, this just happens to be the first time I'm really appreciating being out of the library."

A comfortable silence settled in the elevator and after a few minutes the elevator stopped at it's destination.

"This way." The airman said, indicating to the right.

Sergeant Harriman knocked onto the door of the general office, he noticed on the way to the control centre that they had two new scientists starting, which confused him, as he knew nothing about some new scientist. Not that he meant the general told him about every new person that was going to start at me SGC, because he didn't. Usually the general complained for weeks before scientists started to work at the SGC, that hadn't happened this time.

"Come!" Jack voice was heard though the door and the Sergeant opened the door.

"Sergeant what can I do you for?" Jack asked, relieved that someone had interrupted his paperwork.

"Sir, I didn't know two new scientist were starting today." He stated, his statement confused Jack, as this was new news to him as well.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The general demanded.

"I just saw two new science looking types walk off the elevator, heading this way an airman from topside!" He answered back immediately.

"I don't …" Jack was interrupted by the incoming alert. The sergeant and Jack made their way into the control centre.

"Do we have an IDC?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir it's SG-1." An airman answered back.

"Open the iris!" He ordered, not noticing he had two observers from the doorway of the control centre.

Jack continued to watch the Stargate waiting for his old team to walk though, making sure they were alright. As if anything was going to go wrong, it usually happens to SG-1 first and the hardest. He watched them pass the threshold of the wormhole all safe and sound.

The first thing he noticed was Daniel glaring at him, Sam wouldn't meet his eyes and Teal'c just bowed slightly. Dread filled him, 'they knew, he needed to get out of here' his mind screamed.

Allanda watched her father from the shadows of the doorway; she didn't want to disrupt him doing his job, well until the right moment at least. That moment came when he turned around, she walked out of the shadows and watched as her father froze when he saw her.

"Hello father!" She stated, this caused the control centre to go silent and everyone quickly turned towards her, shocked.

"Allanda?" Jack spoke in a whisper.

**_Atlantis_ **

"I can't believe I made Carson promise me to come to the infirmary. There's nothing wrong with me!" John pouted to Elizabeth whom was walking with him. Elizabeth only smiled, while shaking her head.

"You know that's not Carson will believe!" She stated to him after a few minutes.

"Yeah well I'm older than he is and I know how my body reacts to certain things."

"Well last night's nightmare had nothing to do about how your body reacts, but your …" Elizabeth quickly paused as she realised the odd way he structured his sentence.

"Hang on did you say older them him?" She asked, he nodded back and smirked.

"Exactly what did you mean by that?" She questioned again wanting an actual reply.

"That's exactly what I meant, that I'm older then he is. Well if you put it in that contest I'm older then anyone on Atlantis."

"How old are you?" She asked, curious.

"Have you ever been told it's rude to ask an elder his age?" He teased her.

"John!" She whined, which stunned John enough for him to stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"What happen to the mature, serious Elizabeth I love so much?" He uttered.

"She took a momentary vacation."

"Okay! Well I better get to infirmary before the doctor sends out a search party." John said, suddenly turning into the serious one out of the two of them.

"Right, I'm coming with you." Elizabeth commanded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" He replied and couldn't keep his smile of his face.

_End of Chapter four._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem. The Guardians, a very old race that are once again are needed to help defect an enemy. SG1 and the Atlantis find out they know a few of these Guardians. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. I am going to set the history for the story first.

Chapter Five,

**_SGC, Colorado._**

Daniel ran out of the gate room into the control centre determined to confront Jack. Sam and Teal'c followed at a slower pace.

Daniel rushed through the door of the command centre and was about to shout at Jack, he suddenly stopped when he noticed all the airman in the room were silent and were looking at Jack in shock. He then looked at Jack and what he saw was a look of terror on the general's feature's and staring at the door that lend to the corridor to the rest of the sub level 28. There in the doorway were two young looking women he had never seen before.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked, as she nudged Daniel. He just shook his head, indicating that he had idea.

"I don't know it was like this when I arrived." Daniel spoke explaining what scene he had arrived in. He could tell that Sam just as confused as he was about what was going on.

Jack heard the quiet conversion that had occurred between Daniel and Sam, he slowly turned towards them even though he dreaded their arrival, but they arrival was also a relief to the arrival of his daughter, whom he hadn't spoke to in a very long time. Also it would throw more problems between him and SG1 as he had conveniently forgot to tell them that he had other children then Charlie. He wasn't ashamed about his other children; he just didn't like talking about his personnel life, even to SG!

"Well now that SG1 are here why don't we all go into the conference room!" Jack ordered, recovering quickly from his shock, he pointed to SG1, his daughter and niece, then to the door of the conference room. He walked towards the conference room and the two groups followed him.

Once the conference room door was closed the chatter in the control centre erupted. Wondering about the 'daughter' of the general.

Jack slouched down in his chair at the head of the table and others quickly followed his example, except for Daniel, whom had started to pace like a caged tiger.

"Daniel, sit down. Let me introduce these two to you! Then I will tell you everything about me, before we met!"

Daniel suddenly stopped pacing, he was surprised at how willing Jack was to give them an explanation of what they found on the planet and more importantly information about Jack himself. He quickly sat down in his chair, looking eagerly at Jack. Which caused Jack to grin; he knew all of Daniel's weaknesses that would make him corporate with anything he asked of him.

"Daniel, meet my niece Olivia Williams and my daughter Doctor Allanda Astrum." Jack Introduce the girls to his old team. They were all shocked and it showed even in Teal'c.

"Your what?" Daniel uttered.

"Daughter!" Jack answered; knowing to whom Daniel was referring too; out of the two girls.

Daniel, Sam and even Teal'c were aghast they only thought Jack had only one child and that was Charlie, whom died 10 years previous.

"Do you have any other children that you neglected to tell us about?" Daniel shouted. Jack whined due to how loud Daniel had shouted and also because he had neglected to tell them that he did have more children.

"Well…of course I do… You obviously know how old I am, do you really expect me never to have children in all that time Daniel?" Jack question wisely.

"Okay when you put it that way, no I suppose I don't think that you have no other children. Um how many more do you have? And I don't exactly know how old you are, only that we saw a picture of you taken 10,000 years ago, so you have to be older then that photo. How old are you?" Daniel rumbled, answering all of the questions that were running through Sam mind as well, but wasn't quick enough to ask the questions before Daniel.

"Okay to answer your first question I have one other son and for your other question older than 10,000 years old, much older, Daniel."

"Yes that clarifies my question." Daniel muttered sarcastically. Allanda and Olivia were observing the conversion between Jack and Daniel trying not to laugh, they found the situation amusing.

"Okay lets just say I don't really know how to explain everything, How about we play 20 questions, but with unlimited questions for about an hour?" Jack offered, thinking that it would be easier this way.

"20 questions? You have got to be kidding me!" Daniel stressed. Jack just looked at him with a very serious expression.

"Well, I think it's a good idea, but let's set some ground rules Okay?" Sam voiced. Daniel nodded strongly and Jack nodded hesitantly.

"Rule 1. We have an hour like you stated." She stressed and waited until Jack nodded before carrying on with more rules.

"Rule 2. We can ask anything and you can only tell the truth." She waited again for him a nod, but this time his nod was a little bit hesitant. But all she cared was that he had agreed.

"Rule 3. If he says anything wrong, you have to say something." Sam said while speaking to Allanda and Olivia and pointing at Jack. Allanda nodded to eager to do what was asked.

"Sound fun to me!" Olivia cheerfully said.

"What are you…." Jack started to say, but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Hey, why didn't you get me when you came home!" Cassandra stressed and looked around the people at the table, her eyes set on Allanda. Everyone looked at her. Allanda started to smirk when she saw Cassandra.

"Sorry…" Sam started her sentence, but was interrupted by Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked Allanda.

"Oh nice to see you to Cassandra!" Allanda answered, sarcastically.

"Is she related to you or something? She sounds to much like you do!" Cassandra asked Jack, curiously.

"Yes" Jack answered.

"Really!" Cassandra answered, quite surprised as she was only joking when she had asked her question.

"Hang on, Hang on! You know Jack's Daughter?" Daniel questioned. Cassandra eyes widen at Daniel's question.

"Daughter." She whispered in shock.

"Of cause she knows me, Doctor Jackson. After all I am her Physics professor at the University. I'm actually not that surprised to see her here."

"You're her Physics professor!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah she is! Professor why aren't you surprised to see me here?" Cassandra questioned, very curious at how the professor was going to answer her question. Allanda looked around the room then stared straight into Cassandra's eyes.

"I think you know the answer to that question. You should be more careful that what you write down!" She told Cassandra making sure that Cassandra understood what she was talking about. She noticed that Cassandra had understood her vague answer.

"Oh right that!" Cassandra replied in a whisper and cowered down into her seat.

"Wait a minute…she didn't do what I think you're saying she did, did she?" Jack asked.

"What do you think?" Allanda replied sarcastically.

Everyone at the table except for Olivia, Allanda, Cassandra and Jack were confused. They just stared at the others wondering what they were talking about.

"Cassie what were you thinking?" Jack uttered loudly, shocked that was would do something that stupid and of that magnitude.

"I didn't think that I wrote enough to raise suspicion. Obviously I did as the professor realised what I was writing. Wait a minute you know the physics behind the Stargate!"

Sam gasped at Cassandra in shocked, understanding quicker then Daniel and Teal'c what the others were talking about. It wasn't too long before Daniel and Teal'c understood as well.

"Understand them, Ha!" Allanda stated and started to laugh. "I wrote half of the sub routines of the Stargate Cassandra," She continued. Her statement had shocked the room into silence for the people that didn't already know this little bit of information. You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife.

"Enough we're not here to discuss Cassandra's school work. Questions and answers is the agreement." Jack ordered.

"Right!" Daniel stated, while pushing his glasses up his nose. "How old are you?" He asked again, this time knowing that Jack would answer as he had promised and agreed with the rules Sam stated.

"Give me a second?" Jack stated, and then closed his eyes to count.

"Um, why?" Daniel questioned, a little confused.

"Because I'm counting, I lost count how old I am a long time ago!" Jack answered, his eyes still closed. "Um, I about 2 million years old give or that a couple thousand years." Jack's statement of his age put a damper to the questions. They were all sharing at Jack in awe. Allanda and Olivia started laughing, due to how they looked; they all had their mouths hanging open in shock.

_**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy.**_

Elizabeth was getting tried of John dodging Carson's questions. She now wished she hadn't promised John to keep him being Ancient, especially from his doctor, a secret.

"Lad, I don't care how much you complain about being alright. I still want you to see Kate." Carson pressed at John.

"Carson I do not need to see Kate, it's just an old memory brought on by the pressures of the situation we are faced with here!"

"More reason to see Kate." Carson exclaimed.

"You know what, I'm sick and tried of being pushed around and told what to do. First my father, then you, I don't need this crap. Kate isn't going to able to help me. I dealt with this memory a long time ago. It has only come up again, because I need to remember what has happen in the past and learn from it." John shouted, his outburst shocked Elizabeth and confused Carson.

"How is this memory going to help with what we are dealing with here in the Pegasus galaxy. Nothing you could have experienced I your past could prepare you for what we are experiencing with the Wraith."

"It's quite relevant actually!"

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" Elizabeth asked attentively, quite relieved that she wouldn't have to keep anything from Carson.

"Tell me what?" Carson questioned, quite curious.

"That I've been through what we are going through now. Due to the fact I was born right here on Atlantis. Carson I'm what you would call an Ancient." John Stated. Shocked Carson stumbled back liked someone had just pushed him hard.

"You're delusional." Carson pronounced after what John had said sunk in.

"No I'm not, all you have to do is look closer at my DNA. There are differences between Human and Ancient DNA, very slight, but still differences. Of course I could just do this to prove it." He held out his hand and a syringe from across the room flew into his hand.

"Holy……" Carson uttered silently, not quite believing what he had just shown them. Elizabeth was equally surprised, but not shocked. She knew Ancients held great power, but never thought anything about the power of their minds could hold. She knew Ancients that has ascended held the kind of power John showed he held, but she didn't know they willed that kind of power without ascension.

"So…Um…If you were born on Atlantis that would make you at least over 10,000 years old." Carson reasoned out loud.

"Yep, actually that's how old my daughter is. I'm a lot older that that, about 25 times older then that." John explained.

"Your 250,000 years old!" Elizabeth shrieked. "I knew you said older, but that much older. You also have a daughter, well that's a bit of a shock!" She continued, not quite believing what he had stated.

"Well I was born 250,000 years ago, but physically I look about 500,000 years older then that." He declared.

"How's that possible?" Carson asked confused. Elizabeth and John just stared at him. Elizabeth figured out what John was trying to tell them. That he has had a close encounter with the wraith. Carson looked over at them and saw them staring at him.

"What?" He stressed.

"Carson, you know the answer, you just don't want to except the answer. There is only one answer to how John could of aged half a million years." Elizabeth diplomatically answered.

"The Wraith!" Carson whispered, suddenly understanding. He felt a little sick as well. That someone he knew had been feed upon by the Wraith. He sat down on the chair that John had mentally placed by the doctor, as he saw the shock Carson was in. Carson hadn't noticed that the chair wasn't here a moment before.

Carson shook his to clear his mind; here was one thing that he didn't understand.

"I heard McKay once state that Ancients had about the same life span as we have. How can you be 250,000 years old? Unless you're ascended." Carson asked.

"Well, there are three different kinds of 'Ancients' as you call us. The 'Ancients' McKay was talking have a normal life span as you put it. Our kind life millions of years and we will not ascend, there only have been a few cases of my kind ascending that's because they were young."

"You're kind? And do you mean by 'Ancients' as we call them?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued.

"The species is call Terrain and the races are Alterrains, Ori and The Guardians. Alterrains are the Ancients that you know. The guardians are my kind we live a long time and are classed the Guardians of the known universe. The Ori is the race that broke off from the Alterrains and us; their domain is in the galaxy we first orientated from. The Ori banished us from our galaxy, that's when we found Earth in a galaxy far, far away and that's were we made our new home. Hence why Earth is called terra, after our species." Elizabeth and Carson were silent after the brief history lesson they had just received from John; they were still taking in everything he had just said.

"Did you get all that lass?" Carson asked.

"I think so!" Elizabeth answered.

"Good, because I think my brain has go into sensory overload. You may have to tell me again." Carson uttered. With laughter in his voice, so they knew was joking. But he still found it unbelievable.

Suddenly John and Elizabeth's earpieces notified them that someone was trying to contact them.

"Dr weir, Major Sheppard, I think you should came down to Dr McKay Lab. There been an incident." Dr Zelentka voiced over the radio, his voice sounding worried.

"Do you require the doctor's help?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." Dr Zelentka answered back "Rodney touched something, without knowing what it did. I think he has disrupted the power down here as well."

"I have not!" McKay shouted in the distance, his voice sounding weak. "I didn't do anything." Rodney defended himself, having managed to get a radio from someone.

"What the hell have you done to my city McKay?"

"Your city, I don't see your name on it!" McKay sarcastically answered.

"You want to bet!" John screamed down the microphone on my radio. Hurting everyone's ears that were listening into the conversion.

**_End of chapter Five, please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem. The Guardians, a very old race that are once again are needed to help defect an enemy. SG1 and the Atlantis find out they know a few of these Guardians. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. I am going to set the history for the story first.

Chapter Six,

**_SGC, Colorado._**

Jack wearily stood up from the conference table and walked slowly across the room to his office, once the hour of questions had stopped.

SG-1 had started to understand why he hadn't mentioned anything about being Ancient and he was grateful for that. He still knew that they were hurting, he was determined to make sure he wouldn't lose their friendship due to whom he was; like what had happen many times in the past.

Olivia had decided to leave with the rest of SG-1 and let Allanda tell her father, why they were here; as she knew Allanda could break it to him gently.

Allanda approached her fathers office closed door and tapped lightly. Inside the office Jack let out a sigh, he knew that was his daughter's tap.

"Yeah came in!" He spoke, sounding slightly deflated. The door slowly opened and his daughter walked over the threshold like he thought. She walked to the chair opposite him and slouched down into the chair.

"I'll hate to be you over the next few days, while they get use to everything you told them." Allanda stated. She wasn't sure how to bring up the subject, why Olivia and her had came to see him.

"It will be difficult, but we'll get through it, we always do!" He answered. He looked up her and saw by the expressions that she wanted to tell him something. He knew immediately that he wasn't going to like it. "Now, are you going to tell me why you are both here?" He questioned, as that could be the only reason why she didn't want to tell him what was going on.

"Well, it's about the expedition you sent to Atlantis 9 months ago." She answered, still being vague.

"I take it that's why Olivia here. She contacted you because of the monitoring station noted activity in the city. But you both knew 10000 years ago that an expedition would be sent to Atlantis round about this time. With that reason I don't see why you thought it was important to see me about sending the expedition." He stated, puzzled. She looked into her father's eyes, sending him an uneasy look.

"That's not why you're here!" He stated. He sighed and slouched further down into his chair, he looked slightly defeated.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"No, but you need to know being the leader of our people and then to decide what needs to happen."

"Right! But can it wait until after lunch?" He asked, he knew he wasn't in the best frame of mind to decide anything; the discussion would probably be a critical one as well. He also wanted to talk to Sam before he went to lunch or did anything. They needed to talk, he was afraid the issues today may have ruined their future together.

"I get an airmen to take you to the VIP room, I have something to do before lunch. Then I pick you up to go to the mess hall."

"Okay!" She answered; glad she wouldn't have to tell her father their news just yet.

Jack called in an airman and ordered him to take his daughter to one of the VIP rooms. Once they were out of the door, he too made his way out of the door and started walking towards Sam's lab.

Sam's door was closed as he approached the lab; meaning SG-1 was having a private conversion. Which probably meant it was about what he had just told them. He knew the situation called for him to knock at the door, instead of barging in like he would of done before today. He knocked on the door and waited until someone let him in or had confirmation from inside that it was okay in enter.

The door opened and Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie walked out of the lab.

"I think you need same time alone." Daniel spoke to both Jack and Sam.

"Yeah, we do!" They both answered Daniel together.

Jack attentively walked through the door and closed it securely behind him. He turned around and stared at Sam, she stared equally back at him. Both not knowing where to start the conversion they both knew had to happen.

After a few more minutes silence Sam reckoned she should be the one to start the conversion, as the ball was in her side of court, if they had a future together.

"Jack, it's just all of a shock!" She uttered. Jack was relieved; when she said his name and didn't call him sir, it gave him hope. "I still want to be with you, it just may take a little but longer then we hoped. After all, I have just found out you're older then the human race and if we ever do get to the stage in our relationship that we want to get married, I will have a step-daughter and son that are nearly older then the human race. It's just a lot to be consider and to take in." She continued, making sure she told him all her fears.

"I understand and I'm willing to give you time and space, if you require it!" He answered, knowing it was the right thing to say even if he didn't want it to happen.

"Space I don't want, time maybe a little, but not too much after all I don't have all the time in the world, like some people." She joked.

"And that's another thing I'm concerned about. I will look and get older, but you will always look the same as you do now!" She pressed.

"Well there's a way round that, but by law I can't tell you until it comes a real issue, like if we do ever get married." He stated offering a little bit of a solution to one of her concerns.

"Really?" She questioned, making sure she heard what she did. He just nodded back to her. "Just give me a day or two for me to get use to you being Ancient."

"Only a day or two?" He questioned, surprised that she didn't want longer to soak everything in. She nodded her head, she didn't want to really wait anymore time to be with him, they had already waited 8 years and he still the same man she meet 8 years ago. Only older and not human, she reasoned.

"Okay, I suppose I can accept that." Jack spoke not being able to keep the smile off his face. She smiled back.

"So lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered and nodded her head. She closed down her computer, as he went to the door. She walked over to him and he opened the door for her.

"He just have to stop by the VIP rooms to pick up Allanda and Olivia that's if she's there." Jack told her.

"Fine with me. Did she tell you why they are here?" She questioned. Olivia had told them that's why Allanda stayed back in the conference room when they took her to the VIP room.

"No, but I asked her to wait until after lunch. I need a small break until she told me the bad mews." He answered.

"How do you know its bad news?" She asked, curious of how he knew.

"You didn't see the look she gave me. That look always meant bad news!" He uttered back.

"Oh" she uttered, as they approached the VIP rooms.

Jack knocked on the door then immediately opened it. The girls were giggling and sat round a pile of chocolate with an airman, by the way he looked from the back, as he was sat with his back facing Jack and Sam.

"Looks like you made a new friend!" Jack stated, glaring at the back of the airman's head. The three occupants in the room froze then they heard Jack's voice. Allanda and Olivia simultaneously looked up at Jack then back down to the mysterious airman sitting in front of them.

"Well I'm not really a friend!" The airman stated, as he slowly turned around. Sam's eyes widen; the airman looked like a younger version of Jack. Sam quickly assumed that this was the son that Jack was talking about earlier. A stray thought of how he got into the mountain cross her mind.

"How did your son get in the mountain?" She asked Jack. The room was silent, when Jack didn't answer her, she looked at him and he had turned white as a sheet.

"That's not the son I was talking about earlier." Jack quietly uttered.

"But you said you only has one other child other then Allanda." Sam questioned, her voice slowly rising.

"One other child alive, yes I do!" He answered calmly. She was confused, then like a light bulb turning on she realised whom must be sitting in front of them.

"You mean this is …" She uttered, not able to finish her sentence.

"Charlie, yeah" He finished for her. He knew one day Charlie would visit, but he wondered why it had to be today, of all days.

"I'm ascended by the way!" Charlie stated, looking straight at Sam, as to explain why he was able to be here, instead of six feet under.

"Yeah, I gathered" Sam weakly answered.

"Okay, my headache is getting worst. Did everyone in the family decide to have a reunion?"

"No!" The three adults on the floor answered.

"Me and Olivia are here for a reason, Charlie here …" Allanda paused to look at Charlie. "I have no idea why he is here!" She finished.

"I'm here to give you all a cosmic lift, once Allanda has got the courage to tell you the problem."

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his headache felt like it had just exploded.

"And the problem is?" He asked, looking at Allanda.

"I thought you wanted to eat first?" She answered back, as she didn't want to tell him while he was in a bad mood.

"Allanda, I haven't got the patience anymore to wait" He stressed to a raised voice, his words were spoken in Ancient.

"Okay!" She was stressed. Raising her hands in air in a 'I give up' jester.

"The problem is the Wraith! They have woken up about 150 to 200 years early. About a day after you sent the expedition." She answered in Ancient. Not really sure they should be speaking about the Wraith, in English in front of Colonel Carter.

Moaning Jack walked over to the bed and dropped down on to it.

"You have to be kidding me?" He asked.

"How many hives are we talking about?" He asked in English, Allanda looked uneasily at her father.

"You're telling me all of them are awake?" He asked again. Allanda could only nod her head as a reply.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Sam question, she was curious of their conversion.

An old enemy and they are worst then the snakeheads."

"How are they worst?"

"They are like vampires, but instead of sucking on your blood, they suck the life force right out of you. Aging you within minutes. They only feed on humans and no other animal or creatures feeds their appetite like a human can. They hibernate for about 200 to 300 years, while their human stock replenishes. Then every single one of them wakes up to feed on they human herd. But it sounds as if they have woken early, by 150 to 200 years and there will not be enough food for them. If they find out about Earth we have a serious problem on our hands." He explained.

"What are they called? How will they find out about Earth? What caused them to wake early?" She fired questions at him.

"They are called the Wraith. They are very good at mind manipulation and they reside in the Pegasus Galaxy, so the can find out about Earth from any of the Atlantis expedition members. No matter how strong-minded you believe to be; Wraith mind manipulation is very powerful and can break though any mind. God knows why they woke up early. Atlantis will need our help!" He answered, honestly. Not wanting her to have another reason for her not to trust him.

"Why send the expedition if you knew there were such creatures that existed in the Pegasus Galaxy?" She questioned, baffled.

"Because I believed the Wraith would be sleeping for another 150 to 200 years and that they were safe. Let me ask you this, would you stop going through the gate if you knew how truly terrible the Snake Heads were?"

"No! I would still step thought!" She answered. Realising that all the members of the Atlantis expedition would still of walk through the gate, even if they knew of the dangers.

"But why didn't you tell them?" If you were so convinced they would still go to Atlantis."

"Because Jack O'Neill is not supposed to know about the Wraith."

"Okay, I think a understand." Sam muttered. A thought came to her that only Charlie could answer.

"Charlie, if you're here to give us a cosmic lift to Atlantis, isn't that classed as interfering? I thought ascended beings couldn't interfere with the lives of lower beings."

"Yes, of course it's classed as interfering. But the no interference rule only applies to Alterrains that have ascended, not Guardians that have ascended." He answered. Sam frowned.

"That makes no sense, why have two set of rules for different Ancient species?"

"Beats me!" He answered, as he realised where her confusion came from, as he didn't understand it much himself.

**_Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_**

John marched to where the Atlantis expedition had set up their scientific labs. Before the expedition had arrived at Atlantis he remembered these rooms being classrooms. He had hoped MacKay hadn't damage the power cells in this session to badly. As it was extremely hard to fix crystalline power circuits, usually if one is damage to the point it causes a power outage, the power circuits needed replacing. He knew that there were no spare power circuits in the store rooms, as it had been the first thing he checked after arrival to Atlantis. Knowing that the circuits had a chance of burning out or being damaged. He didn't have the materials or power to make one from scratch, if the circuits were beyond repair.

He walked though the threshold of the session where the labs were and stopped. H knew immediately the damage was bad and probably beyond repair, as the whole corridor had no power and the labs were still 100 metres away. If the damage wasn't that bad, it wouldn't have effect the whole section of the city. He was now fuming mad. He searched his vest he was wearing for a flashlight, as he found it, Carson and Elizabeth had finally caught up to him.

"He caused bloody blackout!" Carson exclaimed.

"Yeah, it usually happens when the power circuits are beyond repair, which is bad!" John spoke though clutched teeth. Elizabeth and Carson quickly more their glances to John's face, seeing his ready to kill eyes and hearing the angrier in his voice. They both simultaneously decided not to ask him to clarify the problem.

John turned on his flashlight and walked down the corridor towards the labs, this time at a more sedate pace, so Carson and Elizabeth could see were they were going.

Radek looked around the room he and couple other scientists were standing in, watching Rodney trying to fix the problem he caused and waiting for Elizabeth, John and Carson to arrive.

"Rodney, you have burnt out the circuits, you won't be able to fix them." He told his reluctant friend.

"Shut up and go away!" Rodney answered. He didn't want to believe what Radek was saying. He didn't want to experience Elizabeth's wrath and now Sheppard's, after hearing the tone of his voice over the radio.

Throwing his hands I the air, Radek gave up and turned towards the door. He noticed someone was walking down the corridor with a flashlight, he knew Rodney had ran out of time to try and fix the impossible.

John, Elizabeth and Carson appeared in the doorway and with the atmosphere John brought with him made Radek slowly start to walk backwards towards the other wall. With him to able to tell which way he was going, the back of his knees slammed into Rodney side. This caused him to tumble over the top of Rodney and Rodney fell flat n his chest.

The three of them in the doorway just watched, not able to react fast enough, all they could do was stare in shock. Carson could not contain the laugh that built up after watching the spectacle and he laughed hysterically. He was laughing so hard he walk away from the doorway and lent against the wall. Soon Elizabeth was also laughing uncontrollably. John didn't laugh, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, even with the bad mood he was in.

With a cough John turned all serious again and addressed Radek. "You okay Radek?" Slight concern coming though his tone.

"Yes, I think so." He replied, still laying down on the floor. In a awkward position. The moaning Rodney on the floor suddenly stopped moaning and stared at John in disbelief.

"Are you okay Radek." Rodney said sarcastically. "What about me Sheppard? I'm the one he fell over!" He finished loudly. John stared blankly at Rodney, which deceived the way he felt inside.

"He wasn't he one whom broke the city!" He stated calmly. A little too calmly in Elizabeth book, whom finally manage to contain her laughter and had caught the tail end of their conversion.

John walked to the console that Rodney was working on a minute ago. He shone his flashlight into the open panel and saw a mass of black crystal's 'they are defiantly beyond repair' he thought.

"There nothing to be done there, his burnt them out!" He stated to Elizabeth and turned back round to the door ready to walk back into the 'alive' part of Atlantis.

"How would you know?" Rodney shouted to John's retreating back.

"Because I designed the damn system!" he shouted back, due to him being beyond mad. Rodney started to laugh, he could believe what John had said. He knew it was impossible for john to have designed the system, these systems were 100,000 years old.

John seeing Rodney laughing, quickly retracted what he had shouted in his mind. Realising what he gave away, even if Rodney didn't realised he had.

"Oh hell" He muttered quietly.

**_End of Chapter Six_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ancient Guardians**

**Author**: Louise Mills

**Summary:** SG1 found out someone in their ranks are not what they seem. The Guardians, a very old race that are once again are needed to help defect an enemy. SG1 and the Atlantis find out they know a few of these Guardians. (SG-1/Atlantis Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Stargate: Atlantis. The Only thing I Own in this story is the Characters that do not appear in the shows.

**Rating:** PG13 American, 12A British.

**Author Notes:** I am not good at grammar, so please be patient. I am changing he story from a SG1 story to an Atlantis story, as most of it will be set in Atlantis after is chapter. Sorry but this is a very short chapter. But the next one will be longer.

Chapter Seven,

**SGC Colorado**

Daniel stared at Jack, he couldn't believe what he was just told. That the person standing next to him was Jack's son, Charlie. Also that Charlie was an ascended being.

"Is there anymore more surprises I should look out for?" Daniel asked in a hash voice.

"Not that I know of, but anything is possible! Believe me when I say I wasn't expecting any of today's events. It's a bit of a shock for me as well." Jack answered.

"Yeah, I kidding." Daniel muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Charlie quickly looked to the ceiling, it looked like he was concentrating on a particular spot on one of the ceiling tiles, but Daniel knew better he was listening to the 'others' as they liked to be called.

"Oh hell!" He exclaimed a few minutes later.

"what?" Jack demanded, not liking the tome Charlie used.

"You're not going to like it, but I need to pick someone else up before we go to Atlantis." Charlie answered and Jack sighed.

"Who and why?" He demanded.

"Azabeth and because…." He paused momentarily, until his father glared at him to continue. "Someone has burnt out all the circuits n a part of the city and they have no spare parts." He finished quickly and after he took a deep relaxing breath.

"Who's Azabeth?" Questioned Cassandra, whom had been unusually quiet since Charlie had walked though the door.

"Probably another daughter!" Daniel muttered, Jack shot a glare a Daniel.

"She's my Granddaughter Cassie." Cassandra eyes widen with his answer, she wasn't expecting that to be the answer. She quickly flashed a look at Allanda wondering if Azabeth was her daughter. Allanda had caught the look and quickly responded by putting her hands up in the air in defence.

"Hey, don't look at me. Azabeth's my niece, she Lucan's daughter."

"Lucan?" Cassandra questioned again.

"My brother, twin brother actually, even though you wouldn't be able to tell but looking at it." She answered, in her normal voice at the beginning and tail-off quietly at the end.

"Again, why Azabeth? She was only a child then we left Atlantis. She doesn't know anything about the power systems." Jack questioned again, wondering where Charlie's logic was coming from.

"No, but Lucan did and was working on system upgrades before you left the city and a new prototype ZPM. He gave all of the blue prints and a few raw materials to Azabeth for safe keeping. When he finished the designs he told her to only release the designs to him and no one else, including family.

"Of course he did." Jack grumbled.

"Then wouldn't it be better to pick up Lucan, go to Azabeth get the designs, then go to Atlantis. You know how he will react if she went to Atlantis without him. Especially now that the Wraith are a threat again." Olivia questioned and Charlie laughed.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" He asked his father.

"I don't really care." Jack answered, while rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Lucan's already at Atlantis." Charlie explained, letting his father of the hook after all he was having a bad day so far.

"Ah, that explains a lot." Allanda muttered.

"Well I'll quickly go and get Azabeth and you lot should get ready. How long do you need to pack?"

"About 6 hours! No you can't have any more time, if you haven't got everything by that time, it gets let behind." Jack stated pointing at Daniel.

"Oh come on Jack, how will I know what books to take." Daniel whined, momentarily forgiving Jack because he was finally able to go to Atlantis.

"Oh I don't know ask! Anyway the only culture that has had any impact on the worlds in Pegasus is the Alterran's so you only have to take Latin books or you could not take any at all and just ask one of us to translate." He told Daniel.

"Charlie go get Azabeth." He ordered.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Am I coming as well?" She questioned. She didn't want to be left alone on earth and it would give her an opportunity to get to know Charlie more, even though he was an ascended being and had other responsibilities.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind Honey." He answered.

**Atlantis**

John just glared at Rodney, as he was still laughing and he had started about 10 minutes ago.

"Rodney, shut the hell up." John muttered in a low deadly tone.

"My god, did you hear yourself, classic." Rodney said, managing to stop laughing for a few seconds. But he started right up again after finishing is statement.

"Elizabeth, make him stop or I won't be able to control myself." John warned. It wasn't that Elizabeth needed the warning, she had heard the deadly intent when tried to stop Rodney moments before.

"RODNEY!!" Elizabeth shouted. John looked at her in shock, he didn't expect her to shout.

"Gee, Beth, I could of done that thought you were a diplomat aren't you suppose to talk your way out, not shout." He cheekily teased her. She just looked indifferently at him.

"Some times shouting is necessary." She whispered into his ear. Realising that her first shout hadn't stopped Rodney, she prepared herself to shout again.

"RODNEY-Y!!!!" She shouted ten times as loud as before and stunned Rodney into silence.

"Thank you!" She calmly spoke to Rodney. "Now I don't want to hear you laughing like that at anyone again. Also before you touch any power units, circuits etc, YOU DON'T TOUCH WITHOUT MAJOR SHEPPARD BEING THERE. IS THAT CLEAR?" She stressed. He felt to intimidated to speak, so he nodded his head that he understood.

"Good, now get out of here before you break anything else."

Not wanting to be shouted at again Rodney quickly darted out of the room, with his science team right behind him. Carson made a quiet exit as well, believing Elizabeth and John needed sometime alone.

John was silent for a little while longer trying to calm down and collect his thoughts. Elizabeth just waited, she wasn't going to sat a word, not until John had broken the silence.

After a few more minutes he broke the silence.

Thanks, Elizabeth. I really need help with him just then, I nearly lost control." He whispered the part, but Elizabeth still heard. Elizabeth knew she wasn't suppose to hear the last part, so she stored it in her memory for later and let it drop for now.

"Your welcome." she answered. Instead of saying anything else, she walked towards him and gently took his hand and pulled him across the room and out of the door. She knew he needed to be back into the alive part of city and work off some of the tension Rodney had unknowingly caused.

**End of Chapter.**

PS - Sorry again that the chapter wasn't longer, but I will promise the next one will be longer and you will finally meet John's daughter and everyone will be at Atlantis. It may be a while before I can update again, so please be patient.


End file.
